


Want

by zeebiey



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: 5 Things, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Romantic Fluff, Scene Rewrite, Slight Spoilers for Chapter 19, Slight Spoilers for Chapter 4, Slight Spoilers for Chapter 8, Stylistic formatting, Use of In-Game Dialogue, brothers mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeebiey/pseuds/zeebiey
Summary: A series of vignettes about the five things that Mammon wants.
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a separate authors [ramble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307727) with detailed notes about this fic because I kind of have a lot to say. It won't have anything but my thoughts for the piece if you're interested in that. Thank you to my friends who beta'd this for me!!

They freely give what they can to each of the brothers- time, attention, money. But Mammon wants it all. It’s all he knows- The want, want,  _ want. _ The feeling consumes him, over and over. 

#####  _ \+ he wants their attention _

He doesn't like when they aren't paying attention to him. He watches with envious eyes, the way they smile at the cunning demons in the class and their interactions with his brothers. 

Mammon doesn’t  _ want _ to wait his turn anymore. 

He’s pulling at their arm, pulling them away from the others. He likes the surprised sound he pulls from them, the scolding tone of their voice calling  _ his _ name. He leads them down the hallways, the corridors, no destination in mind except for away from everyone else. He wants them all to himself. He wants  _ all _ of their attention. 

And then, they’re only focused on him.

Eyes questioning, they look up at him. He’s holding them close, arms around their waist, settled against some wall away from everyone else. He sighs as he buries his face into their neck, warmth blooming across his cheeks and ears. 

" _ Pay attention to me. _ ”

At least, that’s what he imagines he’d do.

#####  _ \+ he wants their touch  _

He hates that he  _ craves _ the meaningless touches. The gentle way they pat his head, balancing on their tiptoes to ruffle his white hair. He likes it best when they absentmindedly thread their fingers through it during the movie marathons in their room. 

He  _ adores _ the intertwining of their hands. Their palm is warm and soft and fits in his larger hand. He doesn’t like how perfectly they fit against his other brothers: Belphie’s loose grip on their wrist, Beel’s hulking frame wrapped comfortably around theirs, Asmo draping himself across their shoulders, their hand wrapped around Satan’s bicep as he escorts them, Levi’s hands covering their own as they play games, or Lucifer’s protective hand over their shoulder. 

He  _ wants _ their touch all to himself.

He goes out of his way to find ways to get them to touch him somehow: an “accidental” brush of their hands or his collar purposely left askew for them to fix. He likes when they slide their fingers between his own. When they lean in close to adjust his collar, his cheeks flare up in burning heat. He admires the details of their face and tries to drown in the barely-there touch of their hands against his collar. 

But with a growl, he denies that he  _ desires _ their touch as intensely as he does.

#####  _ \+ he wants their time _

He wants every moment he can have: the walk to the school before class, the fleeting moments between class, the evening after dinner. He drags them to his photoshoots, watching them even while he’s in front of the camera. He trails after them when they run errands or go on outings. 

Breakfast is a  _ shared _ time. His brothers are there, stealing food off of their plate and their attention from  _ him. _ Mammon pulls them from breakfast with a come on, let’s go. But then the walk to class is just the two of them  _ together. _ Together, they complain about the upcoming day, the schoolwork and tests to handle, and the meetings to attend after class. Before he knows it, they’re at the school. 

The moments between class aren’t long  _ enough. _ It’s either escorting them through the lingering stares of weaker demons to their next class or interrupted by someone else going to the same class. A soft sigh and a hushed thank you as they enter the classroom. That’s followed by the paired squeeze on his wrist and smile before he heads to next class. 

Mammon doesn’t care what they do in the evenings, as long as they’re doing it together: studying in the library; lazing in the living room; and, on occasion, heading to town for some late night adventure. His favorite evenings, however, are movie nights. When they lie together in bed, time slows. The movies pull them into their own quiet space, uninterrupted. Sure, sometimes one of the other brother’s joins, but this?  _ This _ is Mammon’s territory.  _ He was the first, after all. _ He’s the one curled next to them, sharing the narrow space of their bed. He wants to spend all of his time like this-  _ together. _

He steals every moment he can, the creeping anxiety that their shared time is shortening every day. He fills their time in the same way they occupy his mind- constant and consuming. 

It’s still never _ enough _ for him. 

#####  _ \+ he wants their affection _

Mammon’s grown used to his brothers unending insults. The first time they defend him, the soft way they murmur their disagreement, sends his heart soaring.  _ Finally, the recognition the Great Mammon deserves! _

He counts on them to back him up, small steps towards getting  _ everyone _ to recognize his greatness. Time after time, they take his side but it still surprises him like the first. He comes to  _ want _ the tiny moments when they nod in affirmation, voicing their agreement to his next scheme. 

His brothers still hurl insults his way, but the insults sting less when they’re next to him. A pout settles across their lips at the insults but when they go to comfort him- a smile or a pat on the head- he feels alright.

He doesn’t need everyone to recognize him, he just  _ wants _ them too.

#####  _ \+ he wants their love _

It takes him 3 tries: the first, a fleeting promise; the second, a missed opportunity; and the final, an acceptance.

_ I don’t want no one else steppin’ in and savin’ you, all right?!  _ **_It’s me or no one, understand?!_ **

Only  _ after _ their life is in danger does Mammon make the promise. Because it’s only  _ after  _ that he sees how much he  _ wants _ them around. He  _ wants _ to be the only one to save them, the only one  _ for _ them. Mammon makes the promise so it won’t happen again. 

_...So y’know as long as you don’t have a partner, I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a li’l bit.  _

It’s a missed opportunity as Lucifer sweeps them away. He can only watch, helplessly, as they dance with Lucifer. He watches as Lucifer dances with them before Solomon steps in. Ugly jealousy rises in his chest, but it’s his own fault he’s not the one dancing with them. It’s a missed chance, another failure of a confession. 

_ I want you here with ME, all the time. _

And then his world stops.

It's a suspended moment, the way their lips pass over his. He freezes, the kiss everything he’s been  _ craving _ : their  _ attention _ is focused solely on him; their featherlight  _ touch _ pressed against his cheek;  _ time _ is frozen belonging to them alone; the gentle and overwhelming  _ affection _ overflowing from the chaste kiss; and most importantly, it’s the promise of their  _ love _ for him.

  
While the kiss fulfills what he’s been  _ wanting, _ he now  _ needs _ another.


End file.
